


Dessert

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Allez, Jules… on sait très bien que tu meurs d’envie de sortir avec moi ! »
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 1





	Dessert

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Dessert**

« Allez, Jules… on sait très bien que tu _meurs_ d’envie de sortir avec moi ! » dit Shawn au détective O’Hara. La femme, pour sa part, continua imperturbable à se concentrer sur son paperasse.

Elle avait appris au fil du temps à ignorer Spencer chaque fois qu’il décidait soudainement de flirter avec elle.

Chose qui dernièrement, en effet, arrivait assez souvent.

Juliet savait qu’elle s’était hissée sur son propre siège au moment où elle avait montré à Shawn le chemin bon à suivre.

L’attirer avec la nourriture.

Chaque jour l’homme apparait au commissariat avec quelque chose pour elle : un muffin, un beignet, un morceau de gâteau... Juliet n’avait pas le courage de refuser, les desserts étaient son seul vice.

« Spencer, n’as-tu pas une espèce d’activité dont t’occuper ? Tu ne dois pas te balader et prédire l’avenir de quelqu’un ? » elle lui demanda, avec le ton plus aigre qu’elle put faire. Il lui sourit, malicieusement.

« Jules, Jules, combien des fois je dois t’expliquer que ce que je fais n’est pas prédire l’avenir ? C’est beaucoup plus, je sens l’ _aura_ des gens. » expliqua-t-il, avec la même expression que Juliet trouvait incroyablement drôle. Elle éclata de rire et gagna une autre coup d’œil de faux reproche pour part du psychique. Elle prit le muffin aux myrtilles de ses mains, sans non plus le regarder, et elle commença à le déballer, en adoration.

« Tu sais, dans mon imagination tu me regardes toujours comme ça. » Shawn la taquina.

« Dans mon imagination ce muffin est géant et couvert entièrement de crème fouettée. » elle répondit sèchement, en goûtant un morceau.

« Maintenant je pourrais te dire beaucoup des choses sur mon imagination… mais j’ai la sensation que tu n’apprécierais pas. » il la taquina, en le laissant sortir un sourire. Il la vit fermer les yeux et prendre des airs presque extatiques.

« Mon dieu. » murmura-t-elle.

Shawn soupira, en mettant une main sur son épaule.

« Alors, détective O’Hara, je crois qu’on a eu assez dessert. Quand allons-nous nous occuper du reste du dîner ? » il lui demanda. Elle lui sourit, en détournant momentanément l’attention du muffin.

« Allez, Shawn, tu es tellement monothématique ! » elle le reprocha, et ensuit son regard se fit malicieux. « Mais je dois admettre que tu t’es surpassé. M’apporter un dessert par jour… tu sais bien comment avoir une femme. » elle prétendit de réfléchir. « Ce soir. » elle communiqua ensuite. Shawn put à peine contenir l’excitation.

« Super, Jules. On se voit chez moi à huit heures. » il lui dit rapidement, et ensuite il fuit, en craignant que la femme pouvait y repenser.

« Depuis quand as-tu une maison où accueillir quelqu’un pour le dîner ? » elle cria, et le psychique se retourna brièvement et cligna de l’œil.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Bien sûr avec ‘chez moi’ je parlais de celle de Gus. » cria-t-il, avant de sortir du commissariat d’un air victorieux.

*

« Je dois l’admettre, Spencer. » dit Juliet, en posant la fourchette sur le plat. « Gus bien sûr n’a talent pour beaucoup des choses, mais il est très doué en cuisine. »

Shawn haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, on peut dire que je lui concède ses moments de gloire, de temps en temps. » il déclara avec nonchalance, en lui faisant hocher la tête.

« Ne tergiverses pas. Tu sais que je suis ici seulement pour le dessert. » elle précisa, d’un air malicieux. Shawn sourit, il se dirigea vers le garde-manger et il prit une cannette de crème. Très formel, il la posa sur le table.

« Alors, O’Hara… puisque on a constaté que notre imagination porte à cette petite délice… » il enleva le capuchon et mit un peu sur le doigt que la femme lui tendait. « J’ai pensé qu’il pouvait être suffisant comme dessert. »

Juliet mit le doigt dans la bouche, sensuelle, et Shawn tressaillit.

« Ouais, je suis sûre qu’il sera suffisant. » elle répondit, absorbée, en prenant encore un peu de crème et en la mettant sur la lèvre supérieure de l’homme ; ensuite, elle la lécha avidement.

« J’aime bien ce jeu, Jules. » murmura Shawn, en attirant la femme à lui. Elle inclina la tête et sourit.

« Ouais. » elle prit la crème. « Moi aussi. » elle s’éloigna rapidement, en laissant Shawn surpris.

« Tu es cruelle, Juliet ! » il lui dit, d’un ton presque implorant.

« Celui de la crème est un vieux piège, Spencer. Je suis sûre qu’avec tes ‘dons’ tu puisses faire mieux. » elle le taquina, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna. « La prochaine fois essaye avec le miel ou le chocolat. Bien sûr ton imagination peut travailler très bien avec ceux aussi. » elle susurra. « Salut, Spencer. » elle lui dit, en faisant signe avec la main.

L’homme resta longtemps à l’entrée, en souriant tandis qu’il observa Juliet s’éloigner.

Quand elle disparut de sa vue, il jeta un coup d’œil vers la crème.

Quand elle voulait, Juliet savait être sans doute mauvaise.

Mais il fit comme elle avait demandé. Il laissa l’imagination courir librement.

Et il aimait très bien ce qu’il vit. Même si peut-être il avait pensé _un peu_ trop à elle.

Et le chocolat… cette était une idée de génie.


End file.
